dyercentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Old-Man Dyer
For other uses, see Dyer (disambiguation). "Don't you kids go disrespecting me, I fought in three world wars!" - The Dyercentral Christmas Special Old-Man Dyer is the patriarch of the Dyer family. He is currently the oldest character featured in Dyercentral. Overview Appearance Old-Man Dyer is an elderly, tall, pudgy man with brown-blond hair of varying lengths. He commonly wears a bright green polo shirt, tan slacks, and glasses of varying types. Sometimes he has visible wrinkles on his face, but he commonly does not. In most appearances he has his hair neatly parted to one side. On more than one occasion he was seen with a cane, though he does not seem to need one to walk. As Young-Man Dyer, he wore a slightly messy suit jacket and and a hat with a white trim. This version of him could only be seen in black and white film stock. Personality Old-Man Dyer has similar narcissistic and selfish tendencies as his son, Mr. Dyer, but to a notably lesser degree. When he was Young-Man Dyer there was an incident where he wrote himself a love letter. In The Hunt for Mr. Dyer's Treasure, he ate a handful of Cheetos, in spite of his lactose intolerance, so that he didn't have to share them. However, since he is an elderly stereotype, his dominate personality traits include his excitability, bad memory, stubborn attitude, and distrust of young people. Despite his son's execution at the hands of several Dyercentral characters, he shows no ill will towards any of them. Biography Background It has been hinted that he and the Ocelot Medical Institute are involved in Mr. Dyer's backstory. First Appearances Old Man Dyer made his first appearance in Ask Mr. Dyer #3, where he barged in on Mr. Dyer when his name was mentioned. He had apparently just discovered the internet and planned to upload videos starring himself on a regular basis. From that point on he became a recurring side character in several videos, including The Dyercentral Christmas Special, The Dyercentral Christmas Special (REMADE, RE IMAGINED, AND REALLY GOOD), and Extreme Barbecuing. To date, his only standalone video is Old-Man Dyer's Tale of Love, where he tells a possibly fictional story about him writing himself a love letter. Chadwick Jones Presents Old-Man Dyer was a part of the team that created Chadwick Jones Presents. Brain Surgeon, Socko, Tony Ball, and himself were inspired by A Dyer-Situation to create a new show that used the idea of movie reviewing but also included basic editing and a script. Old-Man Dyer was also the one who introduced the team to Chadwick Jones, who would become the host. He was featured in the opening of season 1, where he walks through a door and points angrily. He was also featured in the opening of season 2, but this time he also has a few cameos in the episodes themselves. Most notable of all being The Point review, where he co-hosted the episode with Chadwick Jones. He was also featured in the ending of the Dragon Ball Lookback: Episode 8, where he was awoken from his sleep to find the Panther invasion in full swing, confusing them for communists. He then teamed up with Dyer and Hengry Hippiee, attempting to coordinate a counterattack but eventually giving up when Dyer showed himself to be far more competent and bloodthirsty. After Dyer was critically wounded by his own bullet, OMD attempted to escape wearing a pair of nose glasses. This failed and both he and Hippiee were captured by Panther and brought before Marvin Jones, the head of the invading fleet. Shockingly, it turns out that Marvin might actually be OMD's son, as he addressed him as "pops". This put Marvin in a good enough mood to detain OMD, Hengry, and Dyer instead of killing them. Other Appearances Chadwick Jones Presents: Barny's Great Adventure Old-Man Dyer made a small non-cannon appearance in the Barney's Great Adventure review, where he was shot by Meridale whist sitting in a chair. Chadwick Jones Presents: Snowbeast A Mist Version of Old-Man Dyer makes a couple of appearances in the Snowbeast review. The first time was in the opening spoof, the second was when he appeared in Mist Chadwick Jones' room to scold him on accepting money for commercials in the review. He then inadvertantly antagontes Mist Don, who shoots him. Mist OMD survives this due to his iron nipple, but is then scared away by the image of the Pointed Man. The Dyercentral Christmas Special (Special Edition) A Christmas version of Old Man Dyer was seen in the The Dyercentral Christmas Special (Special Edition). He tried to convince Chadwick Jones to join in on the dark Christmas tradition. The other Christmas phantoms used his head as a battering ram to try and reach Chadwick. He vanished like the others when the tradition was destroyed by racism. Apparently, if the special were to go on as planned, he would have starred in "OMD Got Run Over by a Reindeer". Category:Characters